1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat display apparatuses may be generally classified into light-emitting type flat display apparatuses and light-receiving type flat display apparatuses. The light-emitting type flat display apparatuses include organic light-emitting display apparatuses, plasma display panels (PDPs), cathode ray tubes (CRTs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), and the like. The light-receiving type flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and the like.
Among the light-emitting type flat display apparatuses, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been in the spotlight because they can be applied to electronic/electric products, such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, smart phones, ultra-slim laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), display apparatuses for mobile devices such as flexible display apparatuses, or ultra-thin TVs.
Flexible display apparatuses that may be easily formed and may be applied to various shapes of devices have been recently researched and developed as next-generation display apparatuses. Among them, flexible display apparatuses based on organic light-emitting display technology are the most significant.
However, since flexible display apparatuses have to include a flexible substrate, the substrate of a flexible display apparatus have lower hardness and smaller thickness than those of a general glass substrate. Further, when a flexible display apparatus is manufactured, the substrate may be subject to expansion by heat or contraction. In addition, a position at which the substrate of the flexible display device expands or contracts is not easily predicted. Thus, the workability and yield of a subsequent process of heating the substrate, for example, a bonding process, may be rapidly lowered. Such processes can lead to thermal deformation of the substrate, such as expansion or contraction.